Chapter 9 (manga)
"Book of Wisdom" is the 9th chapter of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga. Its story involving the Book of Wisdom continues in Chapter 11. Camilla appears at the Disward estate and talks to Hugh and Dalian about how Mildred's students obtained absolute knowledge after reading a book.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 9. __TOC__ Summary De Sapientia is a book that gives absolute wisdom to its reader. Some kids are shown in a classroom. They have the book described on a table. They are discussing about complicated subjects. Then, the kids start to wonder if they should entrust the world to the foolish adults. With De Sapientia, they have the power to change the world. Hugh is outside, reading the news, resting from doing maintenance on his car. Dalian appears, saying she is hungry, even after breakfast. She stars yelling after knowing there were only some sandwiches left. However, Camilla brings snacks, interrupting the fight. During the early tea break, Camilla asks if there is a book that can make you brighter. She thought a book like that would exist among Wesley’s collection. She explains how Mildred, from the Dewar family, had obtained a black book. Mildred is shown having problems to deal with her students, since they appear to be more intelligent than her. They even learned how to talk in Latin. According to Camilla, she even left her house. Later, Dalian confirms Camilla was talking about a Phantom Book. A person that reads the Book of Wisdom can dominate or destroy the worlds. Hugh wants repossess the book. Dalian, however, says they should leave it alone. After all, the Book of Wisdom was the only Phantom Book Wesley didn’t collect. Camilla's snacks.jpg|Camilla appears with snacks for tea break. Mildred (manga).jpg|Mildred tries to restrain her students. Mildred is trying to deal with her students. She sold her estate to provide research fund for the brilliant kids. She carries a briefcase full of money. Her intention is using the kids to make more money. However, they don’t want to use their powers. Control mankind would be tiresome and would have little return. Their chances of success would be low. They want to live without working. They have strange, vacant eyes. Meanwhile, Dalian uses the tic-tac-toe game as an analogy. She says adults stop playing the game because they realize you can’t finish it. Wesley didn’t collect the Book of Wisdom because it’s an incomplete Phantom Book. Those who read it become geniuses, but end up doing nothing. With the power of foresight, an intelligent person will give up, rather than give it a try. Hugh says that brilliant figures are not the wise ones, but those who never give up. Dalian answers he still has hope, laughing. Rasiel levitates into the classroom during a full moon night. According to her, she was called by the Book of Wisdom. She lets the Phantom Book sleeps inside her. Outside, she meets with the Professor. He notices how Rasiel is happy. That’s because she can meet Dalian, she answers. Trivia *The chalkboard in the classroom shows works by Italian Leonardo da Vinci: his designs for a fighting vehicle and a flying machine and the Vitruvian Man drawing. The first page of the chapter, after the title, shows part of one of his drawings in Anatomical studies of the shoulder, from 1510.Leonardo da Vinci. (2017, February 16). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 15:12, February 19, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Leonardo_da_Vinci&oldid=765828608 The same scribbles appear in Chapter 11.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. *When Hugh first appears in the chapter, he's reading news about mafia members having drug-induced hallucinations and committing suicide last month, a reference to the events of The Perfumer, where Fiona Famenias destroys the Padauk Company.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 4. The police suspects a man and a woman who were witnessed near the crime scene. **Hugh's car is damaged in the manga adaptation of The Perfumer,The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 6. explaining why he's fixing it. References Category:Manga Chapters